Fluffy the Fish
Were you looking for Fluffy the Puffle? about to eat a Fluffy the Fish]] Fluffy the Fish is a recurring character in games, missions, rooms, and others. However, his name is only mentioned in the first Penguin Style catalog and in the Lighthouse. There is a stamp in Aqua Grabber called "Catch Fluffy". Fluffy the Fish Game *Fluffy the Fish is a game for Club Penguin's Beta Team testers. It is a fun minigame where you play as Fluffy and you try to eat the smaller fish. Appearances *On the back of the first Penguin Style in an advertisement. The ad reads: HAVE YOU SEEN ME? Lost: One fish. Answers to the name 'Fluffy'. If found, please return to Zippo Penguin at 2993 West Iceberg Lane. The advisement was only a joke filer. *In the Lighthouse, in a picture on the wall. His name is under this picture as well. *As a structure concept for the Clock Tower in The Penguin Times #71. *Engraved on the bottom of the Grandfather Clock furniture item. *In The Twelfth Fish, as a prop, and as a character. *Thrown out of the truck in Bean Counters. *Main fish in Ice Fishing. *Has appeared in various editions of The Penguin Times. *On the Club Penguin coin. *In the Fridge and BBQ furniture items. *In the cooler in the Lighthouse. *On the P.S.A. Logo. *In the 3rd and 4th levels of Jet Pack Adventure. *In the 2nd secret mission at Spy Headquarters at the River. *In Aqua Grabber, Fluffy increases when got the pearl in Clam Waters. *Also on Aqua Grabber, you can get a stamp by feeding a worm to him in Soda Seas and dropping him in the net. *As the second hand in the medal from spy mission #7. *As part of the Lace Background which is no longer available. *Through the Cove Binoculars. *In the Captain's Quarters. *In numerous parties such as the Submarine Party or Adventure Party. *In the Pizza Oven furniture item. *As part of the architecture on the roof of the Dojo. *In the windows in the Underground Pool. *In DS version there are three different sizes of fluffy and you can use the smaller fluffies as bait to catch the larger ones. *Gong in the Ninja Hideout. *On one of the Easter Egg Hunt 2009 eggs. *Fluffy was swimming through the Wilderness. *On the board track side of the flaming puffle of the black puffle room in the Puffle Party 2009 and the Puffle Party 2010. *There is a Prehistoric Fluffy the Fish, as shown in the Mountain Expedition. *In various rooms during the Island Adventure Party 2011. *In the Hidden Lake. Trivia *Fluffy is referenced many times in Club Penguin. *According to the first Penguin Style catalog, Fluffy belonged to Zippo the Penguin. Fluffy's appearance in the Penguin Style catalog was also his first official appearance on Club Penguin Island as Fluffy the Fish. When asked, rsnail said that Fluffy is "everywhere" and that it might be connected with an unfinished mission."Where is fluffy? Fluffy is all around Club Penguin. Hmmm, I see a future adventure here. — rsnail, What's New Blog (also the name of a puffle int comics) *It seems like Zippo has never got Fluffy back. *In the Beta Team's Club Penguin page, there is a game called Fluffy the Fish. However, this has been finally updated to Fluffy the Fish 2.0. * Controversy was raised about Zippo's true identity, and as of today it is believed that he was taken out of Club Penguin as a scrapped idea. *In the club penguin game DS game, these fish appear in different sizes but in the Club penguin computer game, they all all the same size. Gallery Image:Fish Clock.PNG|The "Fish Clock" File:Fluffy1.png|Many yellow fish, which are usually considered to be "Fluffy the Fish." File:Fluffy2.png|A picture of Fluffy the Fish, which is hung on the walls of the lower level of the Lighthouse. EasyCapture9.jpg|Fluffy Swimming EasyCapture10.jpg|Fluffy as seen in the 'Ice Fishing' game MountainExpedition2010Mountain Cave.PNG|A saber-toothed Fluffy can be seen to the left frozen in ice at the Mountain Expedition 2010 in the underground pool, along with a wooly orange octopus at the top. See also *Grey Fish *Shark *Whale *Squid *Prehistoric Fluffy the Fish References Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures Category:Main Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Food Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Creatures Category:Article Category:Ice Fishing Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Article